


The Calm Of The Fall

by spiderbarnes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal Poetry, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbarnes/pseuds/spiderbarnes
Summary: i led you,to the edge of the world. that cliff above the churning waves, we bled;and we fell.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Calm Of The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little piece i wrote with hannibal in mind, though it can also just be a standalone poem x

what i would do; for you 

you, tender you. 

we fell.  
you remember, don't you? how the ocean swallowed us, ate us whole. you remember the shine in her eyes as she took us, together, as we fell into her arms.

i led you,  
to the edge of the world. that cliff above the churning waves, we bled;  
and we fell. 

we woke up raw. you, scraped bloody, tenderised by the rocks that you woke upon - like an exfoliation; and i,   
raw otherwise.

i saw the rust leave your body, through your wounds, caught in swirls of the sea, she who tried to pull you back into her dangerous embrace. but you would not go, would you?

so she retreated, pulled away by the tug of the moon. and you,   
new, tender you,   
you woke.

and you were beautiful. 

_______

your eyes, like her, like the wash of the waves, opened.

i saw pearls, the moonlight in your pupils, and diamonds, the blue that surrounded them.

and you looked at me;  
like i was brand new.

like i came out of the ocean as you had, deposited onto the sand, driftwood smoothed and polished by the ferocity of the water, edges softened.

not a splinter in sight. 

and you saw me, the monster, you saw me beneath the person suit, because the stitches had all come loose. and you stared at me like you had found it;  
what you had been looking for all long,  
benediction.

and so i stared back, like you were the light, the hand of god reaching down to me, my dearest, my love letter. you looked into the cobbled stone, and found the thorns on the vines,

took them into your hands, and pulled at the thickets. 

and had my heart there, in the salt-saturated skin, 

of your palms.


End file.
